


Nature’s alarm clock

by TinyPineTrees



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie’s opinions on birds, Cold Rooms, Cold Weather, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Alfie, Tommy and some birds share an early morning together.





	Nature’s alarm clock

**Author's Note:**

> They’re a little OOC in this, but I’m working on making them more in character!

NATURE’S ALARM CLOCK 

Birds were supposed to be calming. People talked often about how beautiful they were, how lovely, how charming. How sweet their calls were, how utterly different one was from the next. Despite them all being the exact same as far as Alfie could tell. He hated birds. It was all he could think of lying there in bed. It was too early. Too early for being awake, too early for birds, or their songs or their bird thoughts. Too early to be in a cold house, in a cold room, in a cold bed with no cold toed bed partners to speak of. 

The bedroom door creaked quietly open then. Alfie cracked one eye open, well hidden under the arm he’d draped over his head in a useless bid to block out the birds. Tommy crept in and across the floor quickly. As he neared Alfie could see the exhaustion in his face. It was too early for Tommy too. He was hunched over trying to preserve whatever warmth was left in his sweater. In some ways Alfie thought that “Too early in the morning” Tommy, was the most honest Tommy. His face was the most earnest, and his eyes lost their icy armour. 

“Alfie, I know you’re awake.” Tommy’s thin fingers tapped at his draped arm. Alfie brushed it off in a sleepy movement.  
“Alfie, I know you’re awake, I know it’s early, but we have business.” More fingers pushed at his arm, and then progressed to pushing on his chest. Alfie started pulling the heavy comforter up to combat him. 

“Alfie, No-” Tommy’s thin hands began pulling the heavy comforter. Scrambling to pull it out of Alfie’s iron grip, he climbed on top of both Alfie and the heavy comforter. Twisting the blanket in both hands he threw his weight backward. 

“Come on-” Tommy’s knees inched forward unable to get a solid grip on the soft blanket. He slid his feet up under the comforter and around Alfies waist for more leverage.  
“Dammit Alife!” His feet slid entirely out from under him and with a shriek, he fell backwards. He would’ve fallen onto the floor as well, if not for Alfie lunging forward to grab him around the waist. 

“Good morning lovely, just dropping by?” Alfie quirked his eyebrows as he gently lowered Tommy to sit on his thighs. “Bit early don’t you think?” He smoothed his hands over Tommy’s sides, soothing ruffled feathers. “Need our beauty sleep don’t we?” Alfie nodded smartly at his own comment.

Tommy gently put his hands over Alfie’s, “And we also have business meetings, ones we planned weeks ago.” And it’s hard to say no to those eyes when they look at you like that, now isn’t it? 

“Are you sure they can’t carry on without us?” A token effort, Alfie was positive he’d be getting dressed soon. 

“Utterly.” Tommy said. He climbed off Alfie and stepped to the wardrobe. As he began his fastidious process Alfie heaved himself up in bed.

“I was thinking-” Tommy looked over while debating a thin striped undershirt, “Instead of me waking you up, we could get you a bird.” He chose the thicker red striped one instead. “Nature’s alarm clock.” He added innocently tilting his eyes at Alfie. 

Alfie pursed his lips as though in deep thought and nodded twice in quick succession. With that he jumped up and crossed the room in record time throwing a shrieking Tommy over his shoulder and back over to the bed. They would be very late today. 

“Fucking hate birds”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story! Please let me know what you think, and let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors! Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
